criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sign of Hatred
Sign of Hatred (Case #6) is the case to take on the Cortonith Island, which was created by Erikah. This is the second case to deal with at the Brockston Slumbs district, as well as the sixth case of Erikah's cases have been made. Plot After a fiery case, the Player went to the sports grounds of Brockston Slumbs to meet up with Lorelei Stolf by accident, playing Soccer with Benson. However, Lorelei noticed someone stabbed someone, yet Lorelei has to be asked about it. Lorelei suddenly witnessed someone wearing a hat is a prime suspect. The player trusted her words, he then listed one evidence as what Lorelei witnessed. The victim was identified as Cyrilla Damascus, which is apparently Benson Smalls's love interest as Benson screams on her death. Benson isn't listed as a suspect because he is still in the Player's range. Reizen Turney was spotted as she walks past beside the murder (yet Reizen didn't witness the whole situation), which she became a suspect. So does Sergei Yamarov. Unexpectedly, Gideon Crissini was found as a suspect when his lost necklace ended up in the crime scene, and Carrigan Sanchez was also found as a suspect when she is also ended up in the same team as Benson and the victim. Though Benson did not stop despair, Carrigan had time to comfort him for good. After a big situation, the killer turned out to be Alvin Yabut. Alvin was quickly arrested as Alvin tries to fight back with the same murder weapon, Lorelei got the Player's back as she kicked Alvin's back. The Player managed to handcuff him before he gets to harm more people. Alvin then stated that he killed Cyrilla Damascus after getting into Benson not him. Lorelei countered that there's other women around not just always her. Due to this, Alvin was stuck onto jail by 35 years with a chance of parole of 15 years. Lorelei witnessed the whole racism on the district, so she decided to join Shiro Maizono's team while the B&S Inn was closed due to the vacation, as the Player's partner. However, they recently noticed a sudden explosion, which turned out to be Corey Juno's battleship. The situation suddenly became worse as the discrimination levels gone almost to the extremes, not to mention Corey and his partner, become amnesiacs. Victim *'Cyrilla Damascus' (stabbed at the back) Murder Weapon *'Petrified Thorn' Killer *'Alvin Yabut' Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithC6 1.png|Reizen "Reina" Turney ErikahMabayo CortonithC6 2.png|Sergei Yamarov ErikahMabayo CortonithC6 3.png|Alvin Yabut ErikahMabayo CortonithC6 4.png|Gideon Crissini ErikahMabayo CortonithC6 5.png|Carrigan Sanchez Quasi-Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithC6 6.png|Shiro Maizono ErikahMabayo CortonithC6 7.png|Lorelei Cortonith Evidence *The suspect wears a hat. *The suspect is skilled in gardening (even with low skills). *The suspect is a resident of Black Rose Park. *The suspect's blood type is B+. *The suspect wears a "Hate" tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Sign of Hatred (Chapter 1) *Check out what is going on. (Talk to Lorelei / Killer wears a Hat; New Location: Soccer Ground Entrance) to be added. Spreading Hatred (Chapter 2) to be added Corey's Demise (AI) to be added Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Brockston Slumbs Category:Cases of Cortonith Island